


Chivalry is Dead

by LegendaryFanby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chivalry, Gen, Ghosts, LITERALLY, M/M, Short One Shot, chivalry is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Nathan thought every door was automatic. He was wrong.





	Chivalry is Dead

  It could be a pretty common misconception, if you all had as polite a ghost as Nathan has.

From the time Nathan could crawl, doors magically opened for him. His parents and older brother were confused on how Nathan could reach door handles when he was so short. But, no one really questioned as it wasn't like the kid was flying or anything. So, Nathan went through his life never having to fumble to reach a doorknob with hands full unless it was to unlock it; even then, the door pushed open after the latch was free.

  Except one day.

Nathan wasn't doing anything particularly important, just walking into his apartment door. Literally. His head 'bonked' against the wood, " _What the-"_ he clutched his head in hand. It never occurred to him to wait to see if the damn thing would open, it just always had. Not this time.

Nathan reached out for the handle like he'd seen countless others do, he always figured the knobs were for locks and if the thing that caused the doors to open broke or something -that way you can still get in.

  The door twisted open like usually, just this time with his physical force. "Huh." As the man took a step in, he heard a voice from behind him. " _Sorry._ Sorry, dude. I had ghost business to take care of." The Irish voice spoke with full truth.

 Nathan turned to see a man just under his height, brown hair, and not so present day clothing. "I'm Samuel, but you can just call me Sam." The man with pewter eyes introduced. Nathan reached out a hand, "Nath-" "I know who you are, ye dope. 've followed you 'round since birth! You'd think I'd at least care to learn your name."

  Nathan rubbed his head. The pain was better, but the confusion wasn't. "Wait. So you mean?" " _I've_ been the one openin' doors for ye? Fook yeah I have!"

 Nathan laughed. "Oh my God. I can't believe I thought every door was automatic. No wonder people look at me strange!"

The Irishman laughed his own jingly version. "Sorry for trying to be polite."

"So.. I guess that means chivalry is dead." 


End file.
